


It Has To Be You

by Penpenn



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Lan Wangji - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Wei Wuxian - Fandom, 祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Lan Huan loves his brother, Lan Wangji only wants the best for Wei Ying, M/M, Miscommunication, Wei Wuxian is oblivious to his own feelings, even if there is good intention behind it, or full on nsfw we shall see, probably slightly ooc, there may be hints of nsfw, working through issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penpenn/pseuds/Penpenn
Summary: Wei Wuxian never could have imagined living without the familiar weight on his left hand, on his ring finger, often reaching to that particular spot to twist a silver ring around when nervous or embarrassed. Without that part of him, it was yet another physical reminder of his foolishness and lack in understanding others. He felt empty, alone, a sensation so foreign to him with all his friends surrounding him. But what is the point when the only person that truly mattered to him was gone from his life, and possibly hated him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom, and I hope I can make a decent debut with this work. I haven't seen many works concerning this particular ship with divorcing involved (if you do - whether breakups or divorce - please hmu I'm desperate) and I decided on a whim that I wanted to write it! I'll add more tags as this goes along as I'm not sure whether I want this to be a multi-part series or a simple blissful one-shot. 
> 
> With The Untamed ending and me waiting for the subbed version of Mo Dao Zu Shi season 2 alongside audio dramas, I'm restless and need to vent my heart out somewhere, so why not some divorce! AU? I still haven't finished the novel yet, it's the only thing I have left LMFAO.

Ever since he was a young boy running around his backyard with his younger brother hot on his tail yelling familiar yet harmless threats after Wei Wuxian egged him on with playful hits to his ego, and ultimately irritating him, Wei Wuxian believed he would never be worthy enough of someone's care. This thought had never been one that agonized his mind throughout his childhood, Wei Wuxian just _knew_ as if it were second nature. Maybe it was due to the fact he knew handling himself would be too much of a burden to others, but no matter, it was the solid conclusion he deciphered and understood from a young age. 

Wei Wuxian is a free-spirit with a ego so mighty not even the severest of punishments could waver his confidence. He had zero sense of boundary and personal space, often flirting with young girls his age for a sense of enjoyment and never expecting anything more to bloom from it. Almost everyone understood Wei Wuxian's shamelessness was simply a part of him; and ultimately what came along with being his friend. By now those who wanted nothing to do with Wei Wuxian strayed from his path, but those who stuck around never failed to be at his side no matter the amount of times Wei Wuxian found himself in trouble with adults. But no adult could stop him; he had all he needed within himself, he was free to do what he wished no matter the consequence that was bound to follow suit. 

This is why, the second he laid eyes upon a boy just about the same height as he walking around the halls with a stack of three books in arms, heading to his next class amongst a crowd of other students, Wei Wuxian had his eyes glued to the familiar face as he halted dead in his tracks to stare just a bit longer. Wei Wuxian felt his mind go into haywire. Lan Wangji, a complete introvert compared to his older brother, purposely staying away from anybody and everybody, but showing up amidst chaos to place a stop to it. Wei Wuxian would be lying if he denied that Lan Wangji had to pull him off a few boys more often than not. Other than that the two seldom conversed unless Wei Wuxian initiated such contact and annoyed his acquaintance deliberately. 

But never had he imagined someone, amongst all those around him, would find something so _special _about him, yearn to understand each part of his personality and body, to witness each crevice of him and figure out each side of him as if solving a jigsaw puzzle. Wei Wuxian often foresaw people by reading their emotions, them failing to surprise him, yet Lan Wangji was the only person whom could catch him off guard, keep him on his feet, draw him nearer with intrigue. Wei Wuxian wished to know more about him; wished to understand and know everything about this man who was as silent and cold as the evening breeze. 

\--- 

Wei Wuxian never could have imagined living without the familiar weight on his left hand on his ring finger, often reaching to that particular spot to twist a silver ring around when anxious or embarrassed. Without that piece of materialistic joy on his finger, it was yet another physical reminder of his foolishness and lack in understanding others. He felt empty, alone, a sensation so foreign to him with all the friends that surrounded themselves around him. But what is the point when the only person that truly mattered to him was gone from his life, and possibly hated him? 

The ring that once settled on his finger now hung from a silver chain he kept on his chest beneath his clothing, the coolness of metal brushing against his heart where every time the metal brushed lightly over his skin like the tips of familiar fingers, the image of a stoic, silent man came to mind, overwhelming his senses with the need to reach out to that figure through his mind and never let him go, or turn his back on him and walk way. Wei Wuxian was determined to keep such a memorable and important item hidden - especially from Lan Wangji. What would he think of him knowing Wei Wuxian continued to wear the ring on his person? Well, Lan Wangji hadn't exactly _asked_ for the ring back, so he assumed it was fine to keep it for now. If he was ever questioned, he could simply make the excuse that he didn't want to lose such an expensive ring. 

"Daddy?"   
  
Wei Wuxian startled from his thoughts, and glanced over to see a boy with black bangs beginning to cover his eyes due to its growing length. He wore a lilac long sleeved shirt and black slacks - a style Lan Wangji tended to dress him in. Wei Wuxian often called him out for "torturing our son with unbearable and suffocating clothing", but never made an attempt to change the boy into something different. Lan Wangji did most of the clothing shopping; Wei Wuxian simply critiqued the choice in clothes (Lan Wangji had amazing fashion choices, Wei Wuxian just wouldn't admit his six year old child had better fashion tastes than him). 

"What is it?" he responded.   
  
No matter how many times he was called "Daddy" by little A-Yuan, the term would never fail to send his heart aflutter. When he had first heard such a name he believed A-Yuan had been talking to Lan Wangji; until the child latched onto his pant leg and grinned up at him with a toothy smile displaying his baby teeth and incoming adult teeth. 

Sizhui was adopted by both Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, after a dear friend of Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing, mentioned she had little time between shifts working in the medical field to be a proper adult figure for Sizhui. Sizhui's name came from Lan Wangji when his husband decided it would be best to give the child a chance to move on past the grief of his parents, as he was so young when it had occurred. Though Wei Wuxian calls him A-Yuan more often than not just to either tease the child, or soften him up. It was nice to remind the child that it was fine to grieve, but also fine to be happy. Wen Qing had taken him in when A-Yuan's parents had died, and decided he needed parental figures that would be there for him more often than she due to the clouded schedules of being a doctor. When Wei Wuxian had brought this conversation to his husband the same night as the two sat in bed; Lan Wangji reading a book, while Wei Wuxian curled a strand of his hair around his finger as he bothered his unfazed his husband with many questions about his day at work, before blabbering about his job. 

_"Oh yeah, sometimes Jin Zixuan needs a good punch to the face, huh Wangji? Oh, did I mention Wen Qing needs someone to take care of A-Yuan?" _

After that it was a long conversation about adoption and moving forward with their marriage and life together. But Wei Wuxian never regret a thing, he had a child to take care of alongside his soon to be ex-husband whom continued to have parental rights. Wei Wuxian would never be so cruel as to take away Sizhui not when he himself still very much cared for Lan Wangji. Though, haven't not seen the man in quite awhile due to him traveling for the sake of work, he believed maybe Lan Wangji didn't feel the same way about him. 

Just thinking about the man made his heart drop like stones into his stomach. Lan Wangji had been his first for most things, and suddenly losing that person who had been more than his brick wall, more than his stability, leaving with all of Wei Wuxian's mixed feelings and lost words on his person; it derived him and filled him with a fatigue that only came with losing the one you love. For a reason too stupid, of all things. 

Wei Wuxian hated him. But he loved him all the while. Part of him couldn't hate him, but maybe he was forcing that little spark of hope in his chest down by making himself consider all the negatives, exaggerate the truth and bury his feelings just as he had when he first met Lan Wangji, just to find some logical reason not to make his mixed feelings one-sided. Lan Wangji owned a cold exterior with a soft inside; however, when was he one to stick around those owned ill intention and were not worth his time nor help? It was so painful. 

"Daddy, you're off in your own world again." Sizhui owned a cute pout on his lips grimy of the stew Wei Wuxian had (attempted) cooking. A-Yuan wasn't whining or making disgusted expressions, so Wei Wuxian assumed he had done a decent job. Though, maybe Sizhui was trying to make him feel better - he was a smart kid, after all. Both sides had tried to keep little Sizhui from their arguments and over all divorcing process, but Wei Wuxian couldn't count the amount of times the boy made a comment on the excessive amount of liquor bottles, or how Wei Wuxian seldom kissed Lan Wangji goodbye in the morning. It was simple child observation, but the child had always been curious with questions, and often used that child-like curiosity to his advantage. Wei Wuxian always adored that about his son, getting it from both sides of his adoptive parents, but in this case it had been severely different. Wei Wuxian wished to keep Sizhui from knowing each detail, and was certain he knew it, because he never asked. 

Wei Wuxian stifled a chuckle and leaned to side to squeeze the child's chubby cheek. He pouted slightly, "A-Yuan... you're very observant for your age. Soon enough you'll be smarter than all the kids your grade." 

Sizhui offered a shy smile in return to his daddy's compliment and placed his smaller hand over the bigger one that rested on his face. "Sizhui's name is Sizhui." 

"But you're my A-Yuan... you keep me company."   
  
Sizhui whined, but it held no hate. Then a familiar grin of teeth came to display, Sizhui's eyes disappearing into crescent moons as he giggled and leaned into Wei Wuxian's touch. Wei Wuxian couldn't help his own smile blooming on his face as his thumb caressed the soft skin beneath Sizhui's eye. Once he pulled away he straightened himself out and cleared his throat. 

"A-Yuan... you distracted me too much and now my soup is cold. You barely even started yours. You better eat it or I'll eat it for you." 

Sizhui wrapped both of his little arms around his bowl of stew and pulled it close to his chest. He pouted at his father. 

"No, this is A-Yuan's bowl~" he said cutely, emphasizing the name Wei Wuxian often used with him. 

"Ay aya aya, okay." Wei Wuxian leaned over, just for his son to lean away, refusing to give up his stew. "A-Yuan, I'm not going to take your stew. Come on, let go of it now, you're getting your hair into it." 

Sizhui glanced down to see the tips of his hair slightly dipping into the liquid due to hovering over the stew as if it were his favorite toy. He leaned away and placed his bowl back into position in front of him to settle his father's concern. Wei Wuxian sighed and sat back down, twirling his spoon inside the bowl absentmindedly. No matter how many times he would cook - no matter how good it tasted, or whether it made him want to puke - nothing would taste better than his sister's lotus rib soup, or Lan Wangji's cooking. But to taste Wangji's cooking again is considered a dream. 

Wei Wuxian caught Sizhui staring at him again, and he made delivered a small chuckle, before setting down his choice in silverware. "Go. Eat." Sizhui hurried back to stuff his face with the stew, arising a soft smile out of his father. 

"Don't eat too fast, your stomach won't able to handle it." He said those words, yet made no effort to stop his son from drinking down the bowl in a matter of minutes. 

... 

**Messages **

_1:01 PM from _ _Hanguang-Jun: _

_Have you decided on a schedule._

_1:03 PM from Wei Ying: _

_Not yet. _

_1:04 PM from Hanhuang-Jun: _

_Let me know. Have to adjust my work schedule." _

_1:07 PM from Wei Ying: _

_Okie dokie. _

"Is that daddy?" Sizhui asked as he peeked over Wei Wuxian's shoulder. Wei Wuxian impulsively hid the text messages away, but gave it upon looking at his son's big, dark eyes staring wonders at him. 

"Yeah." 

"Can I call him?!" Sizhui was already making his way onto his father's lap, dismissing all his paperwork and sitting on them instead. Wei Wuxian emit a soft "Ay!" before carefully pulling the papers beneath the child's butt and setting it on the table. 

"Not right now. He's working." 

Sizhui's pout was evident, his brows furrowing together in protest when Wei Ying's phone suddenly buzzed with another text. 

_1:09 PM from Hanguang-Jun: _

_How are you and Sizhui? _

Wei Wuxian had to read the text message a few times to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him; it took most of his power to not topple over, for Sizhui's sake. The child seemed to sense this as his hands clutched onto his shirt for a strong hold. This was a basic everyday question, but for some reason it continued to shock Wei Wuxian to no end. He still asked? 

_1:10 PM from Wei Ying: _

_Sizhui is doing good, he just finished eating lunch and now we're relaxing at home while I grade some papers. _

Wei Wuxian faltered, thumbs momentarily stopping on the screen as he debated his next text. Was asking about Wei Ying a simple mask just to be polite? No, that wasn't right. Hanguang-Jun was, most of the time, truthful with both his actions and his words. If Wei Wuxian was stepping past a boundary his to-be-ex-husband never hesitated to call him out for him, and vise-versa. Through his inner coils, he unconsciously darted his thumbs across the keypad. 

_1:12 from Wei Ying: _

_I'm doing okay. Work is taking most of my time besides A-Yuan. Thankfully we share custody over- _

Wei Wuxian halted and shook his head, frantically deleting the last part of the message. 

_1:12 from Wei Ying: _

_I'm doing okay. Work is taking most of my time besides A-Yuan. I bet work is still taking up most of your time. _

He hadn't intended the last part to be as bitter as it came out to be, but Wei Wuxian had felt it was right to type that. Though, knowing Lan Wangji, the man certainly could read attitude even through text. 

When Wei Wuxian couldn't even get a read on his text, he assumed the man had returned back to work. He set his phone down and ran a hand over Shizui's head delicately. The boy clung onto him and snuggled into his chest, depending on Wei Wuxian to hold onto his weight - which was close to nothing. 

"Ah, you're so light, A-Yuan. Did that soup not fill you up all the way? Hm?" He poked at the child lightly, receiving a few screeches and giggles.   
  
"No~ A-Yuan is very full."

Wei Wuxian hummed at that and wrapped his arms around the child. "Good, because you'll need all that energy to play!"   
  
Wei Wuxian was unable to be a homebody, no matter how exhausted he was; his childhood was full of adventure and getting into trouble with his brother. Having to sit still and be inanimate was probably one of the hardest things he could do, he had to be doing something in order to feel accomplished and fill his meter of enjoyment for the day. He had been trying to get Sizhui out everyday to play, so he could have fun as well. 

"Daddy, when will Papa be able to play with us again?"   
  
Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow, "You do play with your Dad."   
  
"No, together. Now I only get to play with Daddy one day, then Papa the other. I want to play with you both!"   
  
It was as if a knife had pierced his flesh, tearing through it and hitting the mark directly in his heart. The pain was inevitable, it surged through his bloodstream like a rocket, curling his muscles tight and his eyebrows curt as the ring beneath his clothes suddenly felt it were burning. It took Wei Wuxian a moment to realize it was his own body flush with newfound emotion he conquered only at night when he was alone with himself and could observe each emotion piece by pathetically broken piece. Wei Wuxian was not a fine piece of human; in fact, he was easily vulnerable to his own emotions. He hid and buried his feelings so him nor others would have to face them. Until he met Lan Wangji, who opened his eyes and unfoiled him into spilling everything to him despite his cool composure. Not many people could do such a thing; and now without that comfort, Wei Wuxian had no clue how to battle his inner self. It was driving him insane.   
  
Wei Wuxian forced himself to swallow the building lump in his throat, whether it be bitterness or yearning, he cared less and locked those emotions up in a chest in the back of his mind for the time being. He would deal with that mess later, because right now Sizhui was his priority. Wei Wuxian placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and smiled.   
  
"I'll try." 

That seemed to be enough to convince Sizhui for the time being. The child nodded and, with a new revelation to play, he ran off to put on his shoes in front of the door. Wei Wuxian shook his head, watching his back before standing and following in his footsteps.   
  
"Where do you want to go today?"   
  
"Toy store!" Sizhui exclaimed. 

"Ah-" Wei Wuxian placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at his son, "You have enough toys already, your dad buys you so many. Now you want more and more, huh, A-Yuan? You're spoiled."   
  
Sizhui giggled and ran to cling onto his dad's leg, a motive he used whenever he was up to no good. He did it to everybody to act cute, because Sizhui, the troublemaker, knew he could get what he wanted most of the time. It was how he sucked his Father into doing everything for him. 

"If you're good, then maybe," Wei Wuxian said, "You're lucky that you're cute." 

With that final resolution, Wei Wuxian offered his hand to the young boy standing at his side. Sizhui wrapped his little hand around two fingers of his father. "Can we ask Uncle Jiang if Jin Ling can come?"   
  
"Mmm..." Wei Wuxian pocketed his cellphone, "How about we just show up? surprise them a little. My sister should still be working, so I don't think she will mind very much if we take him out." 

"Uncle will get mad."   
  
"Uncle will be fine." 

Sizhui didn't seem too sure, but still followed his overly confident father out the door, being sure to grab the butterfly toy left besides his slippers at the entrance and holding it close to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

There were just some burdens Wei Wuxian couldn't simply brush off his shoulders; he is human who experiences all the blisses and downfalls of what came with being one, no matter how much he attempt to withdraw himself from them. It worked when he was younger and less experienced with maturity and responsibility, but now he owned partial custody over his six-year old child whom had become the youth he teased with adoration behind the words, as well kept him company to solidify his heart from the emptiness it endured whenever he would ponder the thought of Lan Wangji and the endless love they had once shared. 

Wei Wuxian, a bit further into his relationship with Lan Wangji, was fine without the need to display a ring on his finger in order to express his eternal bond to someone he loved more than what the world could offer him. Plus, at the time, he had no clue if the man wished to be married to him - or if his heart was with somebody else, an instant thought Wei Wuxian had shook from his head. When Lan Wangji loved, he loved with every inch of his being and entrapping whom his heart desired. He was fine loving and expressing his love without marriage to the world in his youth, but eventually he began to want an official way to commemorate his affections for Lan Wangji. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he had met someone who would always keep him on his feet and joyous, sending him into bursts of laugher which would make his eyes see light even when they were shut from the bliss that coursed through him. A giddiness would excite his insides upon seeing the man, and could only be sated beneath those cool, loving hands which explored his body as if it were a temple. Wei Wuxian was a selfish man, but who wouldn't be when someone as grand and admirable as Lan Wangji existed? Wei Wuxian, too, loved with his entire soul. 

Which is why deciding upon the conclusion to divorce shattered any inch of hope within Wei Wuxian that Lan Wangji loved him as much as he claimed he did. How come he did not fight for them? how come Wei Wuxian didn't fight for their marriage? How come he was so inadvertently stubborn he could not see past his own emotions and recognize that Lan Wangji must be enduring the pain just as much behind his usual solid, cold demeanor. All the results of their past mistakes had been a knife at his throat, the tip just barely piercing him. He could only work himself in attempt to distract the gap of hurt and anguish alongside a emotion he was unfamiliar with. He felt empty. 

Looking at the ring dangling from its chain every morning he would dress, Wei Wuxian would run his fingers across the smooth metal with a distant edge of joy the weight on his finger. He never put it on, though they technically were still married. He believed he had lost that privilege when announcing they were no longer together. It made sense, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. 

"Oi, Wei Wuxian, quit gazing off or I swear I'll hit you!" A hand collided with his shoulder, forcing Wei Wuxian from his inner turmoil and to attention. They were sitting on a lone bench in front of a vast playground where three young boys took turns going down the slide, their childish laughter filling in amongst the other kids that played around. From their spot he and Jiang Cheng received a good spot to watch the kids, and still continue to carry out a conversation. Wei Wuxian had no clue he had blanked until he looked at their surroundings with little interest, adjusting the arms he had crossed across his chest. 

"Don't hit me, Jiang Cheng, can't you see I'm going through enough as it is?" he pouted as he said those words, a smile threatening to break through upon seeing the man's need to eye roll, which he did with a shake of his head. His words spoke truth, however, though Wei Wuxian made no point to elaborate the situation Jiang Cheng already knew. He, and his older sister, Jiang Yanli, had been first to receive news of it. 

"People are going through worse."   
  
"Mmm... you are right, but suffering is suffering, no matter what the issue is.

"Suffering is suffering, but there are different levels of severity" Jiang Cheng countered. 

"Suffering you wouldn't know because you are busy fucking Lan Wangji's brother."   
  
"You!-" Jiang Cheng made a fist and raised it his way, Wei Wuxian cowering with his hands lifted to protect his face.   
  
"We're in public, you can't hit your best brother in his perfect face."   
  
Jiang Cheng looked around, before taking a deep breath in and plopping back into his spot. "Adoptive brother. And, you are my only brother."   
  
"Which is why it makes me the best, because I have no one to compete with. Not that anybody could."   
  
"Don't get too arrogant, you're still a pain in the ass."

Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to once again to say something in response, when Jiang Cheng suddenly cut him off.   
  
"... How are you holding up?" 

Not expecting that question - or any question along the lines of concern - from his brother, Wei Wuxian stared at Jiang Cheng with obvious shock on his face mixed with a desperation he wished to express all the mess that was fluctuating inside his body to him into words, but it was difficult attempting to make his thoughts coherent. Jiang Cheng's cheeks tinted a shy dose of velvet before he crossed his arms and turned his head away.   
  
"Yanli is worried about you. You're more of a pain in the ass when you are forcing yourself to be annoying."   
  
"... I've been busy," Wei Wuxian started, "Working and picking up A-Yuan from school afterwards. When Wangji is watching him I stay a few hours longer working or visiting Wen Ning." He leaves out the few nights he attends bars to drink his unhappy sensations away, or when he would bring alcohol back and drink until he passed out without feeling a single thing even if suffered with a migraine the next day. 

"Has _he_ been staying in contact? Have you both been talking to each other? Has he said anything to you?"   
  
"We only talk when we need to." Wei Wuxian feared if they were to have a longer, more in-depth conversation, they would only end up fighting again before any of them could stop it; no matter how composed Lan Wangji is, even he struggled at times with his patience. Wei Wuxian would rather not see the man he cared for so nerveless, but as cruel as it was, he believed arguing was the only way he would get a genuine reaction from Lan Wangji. To see his true reaction to their arguments, the hurt they once both endured, knowing their relationship was losing itself each time they did so.

More often times than not, Wei Wuxian would initiate a kiss in their heated intervals to momentarily escape their fighting and drown out their rage; he would take pleasure in being shoved against the wall by a heated, unrestrained Lan Wangji, drilling him on with spurs of commands with fire on his tongue and desperation in his touches. Lan Wangji, never able to deny Wei Wuxian of anything, gave into both his need and Wei Wuxian's; his hands becoming cool ice on his skin and teeth biting in any place he would reach to relinquish some of the unbearable emotions he experienced. The sex was different, it was full of built up anger; it was an outlet for both of them until they started up all over again. Arguing. Yelling. Cursing. Crying. There was no love in anything they did; if there was, even the slightest bit, Wei Wuxian couldn't feel it behind the fierce touches they gave. 

"He's ignoring me. He probably hates me." He had every right to ignore him, too. Wei Wuxian had no right to blame him, yet he did because had their relationship truly fell to nothing? Wei Wuxian didn't want Sizhui to grow up with parents who couldn't even stand the sight of the other, let alone despise. He would rather be friends, though it would take lots of time to heal, than to hate someone he cared for beneath all his cruddy feelings emptiness. That, both he and Lan Wangji could agree on. 

"He-!" Jiang Cheng started, eyes widening before narrowing and squeezing his arms. He exhaled deeply and said nothing for a few moments. 

"You're an idiot." 

"Huh?!" Wei Wuxian looked to Jiang Cheng as if he had been offered a dog. "What did I do?" 

"Please, Hanguang-jun could never hate you. If he somehow managed to fall in love with you, he must really be willing to have tolerated all your idiocy. Plus, you know he doesn't just love _anybody_." Jiang Cheng looked as if saying those words made him feel disgusted. 

"Aww, is Jiang Cheng worried about me?" Wei Wuxian cooed. When his brother shot him a look, Wei Wuxian laughed before falling silent once more. "...Then why would he be ignoring me?"   
  
"Maybe because you're ignoring him?" Jiang Cheng said, as if it were obvious.   
  
"I'm not avoiding him!"   
  
"And I'm not gay."   
  
This time Wei Wuxian was the one who offered a fist, to which his brother simply threw him a glare. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching as the children ran around playing with each other. Jin Ling was chasing Sizhui and Jingyi around, the two boys running together toward the slide.

"Hey, Jin Ling!" Jiang Cheng called, "Don't go too far."   
  
"Okay," came the absentminded response, earning a small 'tsk' from the irritated male. 

"How is Lan Huan doing?" Wei Wuxian finally asked. Since officially announcing their breakup, he seldom contacted Lan Xichen because it would hurt too much. Plus, he was sure the man hated him as well, and undoubtedly told Lan Wangji about their conversations.   
  
"He is well..." Jiang Cheng noticed the silent questions in his bottomless eyes, and sighed before speaking, "Lan Wangji has been working a lot-" 

"He's always working," Wei Wuxian spat. 

"-but is doing no better than you, according to Lan Huan. To me he looks perfectly fine!" 

That caught Wei Wuxian's attention, his eyes shooting to look at his brother. "Really?"   
  
"Why act so surprised? You two are married."   
  
_Not for long, _he thought, but made no further comment on that last part. "That's... sad. He should really get a hobby." 

Wei Wuxian then bit his lip, "How often do you think he thinks about me?"   
  
"I don't know!" Jiang Cheng explained, "Nor do I want to know. Disgusting." 

A warm sensation enveloped his stomach just thinking about how Lan Wangji could possibly be thinking about him this very moment, occupying his thoughts as he worked on paperwork at a desk the two had used many times for their shameless activities. Wei Wuxian wondered if Lan Wangji thought of him, his naked body, his sounds, every time he touched the desk. How often did he stare off thinkinb about him, silently riling him up, but knowing he could do absolutely nothing because they were broken up? The very thought made him want to laugh, but at the same time annoyed him because sometimes he would do the same thing. 

"I see." With that, Wei Wuxian was left to his inner thoughts as his brother continued to make noises of disgust at his side. 

\--- 

_"You're never here!" Wei Wuxian had spat one evening after he put Sizhui down for the evening. When he had left the child's bedroom, Lan Wangji had just been entering the door with his honey eyes immediately scouting him out. "By now I feel like you purposely stay away from home just to be away from me." _  
  
Lan Wangji worked within a company run by none other an his uncle, Lan Quiren. The man had always had his hands filled with the job's responsibility, but ever since he got a promotion, having him away for days, even weeks, when he went out of town with his brother in order to attend meetings, Wei Wuxian had started to worry the man was taking too much on his plate at a time. He was doing just time as a normal employee, as selfish as that sounded.   
  
"Wei Ying..." came the voice of his husband, always soothing to hear, sending chills up his spine and across his shoulders. 

_"You're always busy, coming home late, leaving before me or Sizhui are awake... we never see you!" _

_To cut him some slack, he did take off work early a few times a week to spend dinner together, but that wasn't most of his concerns. _

_"Have I annoyed you so much that you want to take time away from me? And if I want to call you, do I have to inform you weeks prior so you can make a note in your overflowing schedule?" _  
  
"Of course not."   
  
"Well, I tried calling you on my break, since our lunches match up. But you didn't answer. I wonder, did a certain secretary occupy your time?" WeI Wuxian had been spatting nonsense at the time in his irritation, but it made it no less offensive to Lan Wangji.   
  
"Wei Ying."   
  
"You see her more than I do, and I'm your husband! And Sizhui's our child! You might as well just give her this ring, because I barely see you enough to deserve to call you my husband."   
  
No. No. He was being a jerk, spouting all the pent up emotion inside him. Is this what his adoptive mother, _Yu Ziyuan, felt when dealing with her husband? Wei Wuxian could never understand why they would fight over such stupid things, but now that he was married, he felt some sympathy. _

_"Wei Ying!" _  
  
"What? You're going to tell me that I'm wrong, huh? Go ahead. It's not like you ever tell me what's going on with you anyways." Wei Wuxian's heart hurt from even coming up with a conclusion as such' Lan Wangji would never do such a thing, but Wei Wuxian had always been rather jealous of that secretary. She saw him everyday, all day, and how long did he see his own husband? Not even half as much. It was stupid of him to be jealous over such a thing, yet he couldn't help it; Wei Wuxian always said what was on his mind.   


_"Not the truth." _  
  
"Then tell me the truth Lan Zhan. I don't want to hear excuses. Your son and I miss you, yet you're practically devoting your life to your work instead of your family. That secretary is pretty, you two would have beautiful paper babies."   
  
Wei Wuxian saw the expression of his change, to his jaw clenching as his teeth grit. The hands at his sides balled into fists as his eyes never left Wei Wuxian. There we go. 

_"That is not the case," Lan Wangji grit out, "She is a secretary, Wei Ying." _

_"A secretary that obviously has her eyes out for you. But who wouldn't?" Wei Wuxian took a few steps towards him, his eyebrows furrowing together with each step, until he was standing almost flush against his chest, looking up at him with several different emotions playing in his eyes. His hands desired to reach out and grasp Lan Zhan's biceps, squeeze them beneath his clothing, and yank him down for a kiss, But he couldn't. Not yet. Part of him wished to rile him up more. _  
  
"I don't blame her one bit, Hanguang-Jun. I could barely keep my hands off of you, when you still came home at decent hours." He saw Lan Wangji swallow, chest tensing as his breath became warmer. Wei Wuxian wrapped a single hand around his husband's tie, twisting it around his wrist and yanking on it, pulling the man down to his height.   
  
"You can't keep my hands off of me, either. That's one thing that secretary can't do. I'm so alone, Hanguang-Jun. Lan Er Ge Ge?" Wei Wuxian purred and felt a bitter smile curl at his lips upon feeling his husband's hands fall to his waist, squeezing the sensitive skin. He felt the emotions flicker in his gaze. 

_"Wei Ying... Do not think like that. Only you." _  
  
"Only me? I want your actions to prove that, Wangji. Show me."   
  
Lan Wangji had needed no other command, and in a fit of desperation to escape their reality, Wei Wuxian clouded his mind with the one man that could make him feel everything all at once, or nothing at all. 

_\--- _

"Daddy," Sizhui said, running up to him and extending his arms out toward him as Jiang Cheng reached for Jin Ling's hand. "I'm hungry."   
  
"Hey, Wei Wuxian, we're heading out first." 

Wei Wuxian stood and placed a hand on top of the child's head, Sizhui clinging onto his leg as he said his goodbyes to Jin Ling.   
  
"Oi, Jin Ling, be a good boy for your mom, okay?" Wei Wuxian said, looking down to the young boy who looked at him with narrowing eyes.   
  
"I always do!"   
  
He laughed, "That's good, then." Then Jiang Cheng waved a hand lazily as he led Jin Ling away from the park. Jin Ling looked over his shoulder and beamed. 

"Bye, Sizhui!" Then he looked at Wei Wuxian and flushed, "Bye, Uncle!" 

They watched until the two were gone, before Wei Wuxian looked down at Sizhui. "Ready?" 

"Mn!" 

"We're going to eat some of my sister's lotus and pork rib soup! Yummy!" His sister often brought leftovers, knowing well Wei Wuxian wasn't the best cook. He appreciated his sister so much.   
  
"Auntie makes the best soup!" 

"You have great taste, A-Yuan~ She would appreciate the compliment." 

"Lotus soup, lotus soup, lotus soup~" Sizhui sang as Wei Wuxian led them down the street to where his car was parked. As he was getting in, his phone buzzed with a text message almost as if it had read his mind. As he looked who sent it, Wei Wuxian couldn't help the flips his heart created alongside falling as he read it. 

_5:01PM from Lan Wangji: Have you and Sizhui eaten yet? If not, do you want to take him to eat? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pained me to write, both over these two idiots being oblivious about everything, but also because they suffer too much on their own. Someone save them ;3;. I wasn't going to update this until later, but I'm too excited to wait, so here is an early update! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'll be making a twitter more diverse with fandoms, but for now you can follow me at @dreamliketae if you're interested! :3
> 
> Also if you know any modern AU fics of wanxian please rec to me, I gotta eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Wei Ying." _

_"Hmm?" _

_"... Let's decide." _

_Wei Wuxian glimpsed up from his phone where he was totally looking up the nearest restaurants and not watching memes Nie Huaisang sent to the group chat he, Jiang Cheng, and Wen Ning are in. The chat was a strict "No Lan Wangji" zone as Wei Wuxian also used the chat to vent out his issues, plus he believed Lan Wangji wouldn't enjoy half of the memes they sent. The meme Nie Huaisang sent to the chat had him snorting beneath his breath as he doubled clicked the video to leave a like before responding with a spam of laughing emojis, which resulted in Jiang Cheng threatening to kick him out if he continued to be annoying. Wen Ning calmly iced the situation by sending a video of his cat playing with a new toy he had bought it. _

_Lan Wangji had both of his hands on the steering wheel despite being parked on the street whilst waiting for his husband to decide on a restaurant they could eat at, after Wei Wuxian complained they should eat out more as a family instead of home cooked meals (which surprised him, considering Wei Wuxian enjoyed home cooked meals more than anything), but he never brought it up because his husband owned his reasons for his decisions, and Lan Wangji would follow him with these decisions with utmost trust. He had his own thoughts, and who was he to go against some family time? Plus, A-Yuan seemed overjoyed at the suggestion of eating out. Wei Ying shut off his phone and rubbed the tip of his nose with a small hum as he pondered his options. _

_"What are you in the mood to eat, Hanguang-Jun?" _

_"Anything you wish." _

_"Ah, that doesn't help me at all." Wei Wuxian turned in his seat and looked into the back where his son was seated, holding onto a butterfly toy Lan Wangji had bought him while the three were out shopping around town. "A-Yuan," he looked at the boy with a small pout on his lips, "What do you want to eat?" _

_"Lotus and pork rib soup!" Sizhui exclaimed with a toothy grin that instantly warmed Wei Wuxian's heart at the sight. _  
  
_"Mm, you have remarkable taste, certainly you learned that from me," Wei Wuxian shot a glance at his husband who merely watched the scene with mild amusement in his golden eyes, a sight only those who truly knew Lan Wangji could see, and he delivered a teasing grin his way before continuing, "But my sister hasn't made any recently... and if I made it, it would only ruin your tastebuds for such delicious food." _  
  
"Papa can make it." 

_"Erm... Hanguang-Jun can make it another time! I want to spoil you two tonight." _

_This time Lan Wangji spoke up, turning back to his husband with question in his eyes, "Spoil how?" _  
  
"Buying dinner, of course!"   
  
"Daddy is going to buy dinner? but Rich Papa always buys Daddy and Sizhui things," the boy commented, smiling shyly beneath Wei Wuxian's sudden glare his way.   
  
"Hey, A-Yuan, be careful with your words. I can provide for you two, but your Papa always offers to buy things so I let him. Plus, we're married, we share some of our money together. Don't we, Hanguang-Jun?"   
  
"Mn." 

_"See, A-Yuan?" Wei Wuxian crossed his arms across his chest in victor, "Hanguang-Jun agrees with me."   
_

_"... Like you said, we share money. I will buy."   
_

_"Wha - Hanguang-Jun! You can't do that, let me bask in the spotlight for a bit, hm? Let me spoil you, you always spoil and take care of me. It isn't fair~" Wei Wuxian understood he was whining more than a man his age should, but he was truly desperate to treat his small but lovely family to a dinner he knew would be delicious - even if it was made by somebody else. The last time he had attempted to cook dinner, there were more burnt dishes than just a simple pan; he was only allowed to cook if Lan Wangji was at his side to provide him with insight and instructions - meaning he was not to be trusted without supervision. It was a harsh truth, but Lan Wangji found the effort endearing nonetheless. _

_Lan Wangji seemed against having his husband pay, but the man was just as stubborn - maybe even more now - than when they first met. There was little he could do to convince him otherwise, so instead he followed through with a 'Mn' and started the engine as Wei Wuxian started to enter the coordinates to his chosen restaurant into a navigation app. _  
  
... 

5:01PM from Lan Wangji: Have you and Sizhui eaten yet? If not, do you want to take him to eat? 

Wei Wuxian reread the message several times before he completely understood the content of the message and was triple sure there was no deeper intention within the question. It was if the man had read his mind about dinner... no, Wei Wuxian made it a habit to feed Sizhui around a reasonable time all due to Lan Wangji's influence. It was Lan Wangji whom had accustomed him to eat properly and not so late in the evening, so it had just become a habit he chose not to give up. It was one of the many influences Lan Wangji had left behind in his life, and like hell was he going to simply take that away from his small family. No matter the how deep the pit of unspoken words fell between them Wei Wuxian would be lying and delusional if he said Lan Wangji hadn't been a positive influence on his personal character. 

Before Lan Wangji had entered his life Wei Wuxian always found himself in some sort of trouble whether it was his intention to create some mischief or times when his peers would point the blaming finger his way because the authority wouldn't blink twice before deciding him guilty for another's trouble. Of course Wei Wuxian would stand up for himself alongside Jiang Cheng and his sister, but when he was growing up it always happened to be everyone against him. He had grown used to it - until he met the silent jewel that is Lan Wangji. Dignified, intelligent, cold as the chilliest night, and brave, those were the few of many he could use to describe someone as elegant as Wangji. The man had stuck at his side no matter how often Wei Wuxian teased and poked fun at him, never feigning pride with displaying Wei Wuxian's worth - and having him truly believe he was worth more than what he gave himself credit for. 

Though these positive traits of Lan Wangji happened to be controversial amongst others Wei Wuxian loved them with every ounce his soul could muster. Lan Wangji not only loved him wholeheartedly, but also energized Wei Wuxian; kept up with him and found his shamelessness enduring -how he decided Wei Wuxian was worthy of his love, he didn't know, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. He had bestowed everything Wei Wuxian found perfect in a man, and since then he knew his heart fell into those calloused hands of the male who overwhelmed each cell in his body and created a sense of despondency within him if Wei Wuxian were to be separated from him even if just for a moment. Surely that played out well in the future. 

The positive traits of that certain someone ultimately became the traits he hated, Wei Wuxian understood that much after the completion of some paperwork concerning his divorce. Beneath the parts of him which owned bitter hatred toward the man who had sworn him joy and love, he still loved Lan Wangji and possibly forever would, no matter the hurt he experienced by him. He admit this to himself, yet had difficulty understanding it. How could one person love another after being hurt by them? Why did Wei Wuxian manage to find affection burrowed deep inside his chest for a man who reached out only for updates about Sizhui or court dates? The feelings were one-sided, and he blamed it on Lan Wangji making him so soft. Love made him soft - it made him blind, remorseful to his own feelings even he couldn't understand the meaning behind. There was hate and there was love, but a love he felt was wilting each time approved another court date. It simply wasn't meant to be, and Wei Wuxian now withheld priorities and couldn't behave like he had back when all he focused on was his enjoyment as a young man with a free spirit. Now he had to consider the well-being of his own free-spirited child. 

"Daddy?"   
  
"Mm? Oh, A-Yuan..." Wei Wuxian glanced down at his open chat with Lan Wangji. Knowing the man, his ex-lover awaited his response, possibly still inside their chat after seeing he had read the text message and was undoubtedly having an inner crisis on how to respond. Wei Wuxian figured he would ask the very person the question was directed for - he would never take the decision from him, so he allowed his son to choose. "Do you want to have dinner with your father?" 

The child's eyes lit up, and Wei Wuxian swore he saw an entire galaxy within them. "Yes! But... are you coming?"   
  
"Of course I'm coming A-Yuan... who do you take me for?" he teased, reaching to the back to squeeze the child's cheek with gentle fervor. Wei Wuxian didn't mind being around Lan Wangji; heck, it seemed the two saw each other more now than they did when they were married as they now took turns watching over their adoptive son. They could even carry out a conversation without too much difficulty, but Wei Wuxian blamed that on his personality. No matter where their relationship stood he was always able to converse naturally with Lan Wangji, plus, with Sizhui around them, they had a reason not to argue over dinner. It was simply attending dinner because Lan Wangji wished to see his son, and Wei Wuxain wouldn't take that right away for him no matter the baggage between them. 

Sizhui held the universe in his toothy grin at the moment, his eyes drowned in a sea of delight as he embraced the wooden butterfly toy Lan Wangji had given him, and for a moment warmth flooded through Wei Wuxian. Filling his system with the endless love he withheld for Sizhui, but also fondness of how great a father Lan Wangji is; always placing his family before himself, spoiling both him and Sizhui with whatever they wanted with no complaints (maybe an occasional side glance), and being a beam of protection to them both. Wei Wuxian was a man who gave credit where credit was due, and surely Lan Wangji deserved much credit for what he had done. 

Wei Wuxian turned back around in his seat and finally mustered up the courage to text the man back. 

_5:10 PM from Wei Wuxian: Yes. Sizhui wants to go. Where do you want to meet? _

The response was instantaneous. 

_5:10 PM from Lan Wangji: I will send you the address. See you there. _

Not a moment after was an address sent to him, and Wei Wuxian recognized it as the small diner they had visited on a few occasions with Sizhui. Their food happened to be the best Wei Wuxian had from a diner, so he was perfectly content with his choice in dinner. Setting his phone down, Wei Wuxian turned the keys in the ignition and started up his car while Sizhui hummed in the backseat while flying his toy through the air. 

... 

As expected, Lan Wangji was the first to arrive at the diner, the elegant man sitting on a couch in front of the reception desk. He was reading a book when Wei Wuxian entered with Sizhui in his arms, but silently shut his book upon seeing them enter. Sizhui squirmed in his arms, a gasp leaving him as Lan Wangji approached them; Wei Wuxian set the child down, and Sizhui ran right into his father's awaiting arms. Lan Wangji stood with the child in his embrace and finished the remaining steps it took to reach Wei Wuxian who looked on at the two with his expression indecipherable if it were any other person looking at him - but this was Lan Wangji, the man knew his ins and outs like the back of his hand. His eyes were, too, unreadable as he now stood before him. Lan Wangji was a few inches taller than him, so Wei Wuxian looked up into a pair of familiar yet unknown golden eyes. 

"Wei Ying." 

Wei Wuxian blinked and emit a breathless chuckle, placing a hand on the man's broad shoulder. He could feel the muscle twitch beneath his fingers. "Wangji!"   
  
The man simply stared at him, and Wei Wuxian cleared his throat before stepping away to put some space between them. A boil of different emotions and sensations swirled inside his stomach as he followed his soon-to-be-ex-husband toward the reception desk where the stoic male delivered his reservation, dawning a sense of realization on him. Lan Wangji had made a reservation, meaning he called what could have been hours, or days ahead knowing well enough Wei Wuxian could have declined his offer of joining him for dinner. The thought in itself was enough to place temporary happiness in his heart, but it quickly faltered when he reconciled the idea that Lan Wangji was a kind gentleman to begin with and surely would have done this if he planned to ask anybody out to eat. Not to mention this evening was for Sizhui, so of course he would have everything planned. 

Wei Wuxian was getting ahead of himself and allowing his silly ideals play into logic. He is married to the one and only Hanguang-Jun, even if it be just for a bit longer, and he understood the man's sense of being prepared. It was ridiculous of him to believe he owned any part in this evening, not when the man had seldom come home while divorce was not even in question at the time. His heart sunk and twisted with a sudden bitterness that tasted like ash on his tongue and he forced himself to bury it until he was alone, and could freely drink to his heart's content to drown out these pathetic feelings he owned. 

"Wei Ying," a voice cut through his thoughts, and Wei Wuxian was smacked with reality and the slight question buried inside Lan Wangji's gaze, "the table is ready." 

"Haha! Right, right, lead the way, Hanguang-Jun!"

As Lan Wangji turned his back and started following a waiter down the aisles of the tables, Wei Wuxian took this time to mentally kick himself. He was trying, he truly was, to act semi-normal around him, but this was their first dinner together as, well, a couple about to be divorced. It wouldn't have been too difficult if Lan Wangji wasn't so darn _perceptive_ of his behavior, and could obviously tell when he was faking something. At first he would have appreciated the notion, but now it was almost aggravating how well he could read him, and how they had to confide in others due to their awkward circumstances. Despite how close he was to his siblings, neither could have compared to Lan Wangji who saw every side of him and loved each and every fragment of it just as Wei Wuxian had with him. Now, it was all history. All Lan Wangji had left him with was history of what once made them happy in love, but now was each other's misery. 

Sizhui had his arms wrapped around Lan Wangji's shoulders as they were escorted to their designated table, his young eyes searching his surroundings with a sense of familiarity as he gazed upon all the tables they sat at each time they would eat here together. All three of them, as a family. Being here with both his parents brought joy to his eyes which both fathers could identify, but made no comment as to not create tension between the two. If this place and occasion brought a sense of bliss to him then Wei Wuxian was positive to be well-behaved for his sake. 

That didn't mean he couldn't act shameless, however. It was in his nature to act wild and tease others; everyone expected it from him, but surely Lan Wangji wasn't expecting it with their current relationship position. Teasing the male had always been simple, a few words and his ears would bloom a rosy hue followed by a hissed whisper of calling him shameless. It still was rather easy, though, most of the time Wei Wuxian paid dearly for it the moment the two were alone together and Lan Wangji could put his hands on him without interference. Wei Wuxian always ate his words then, beneath the strong weight of his irresistible husband. But how would he react now that they were broken up? Wei Wuxian could certainly find some enjoyment with this idea, while using his teasing as an excuse to lighten the mood. 

Lan Wangji scoot into the booth with Sizhui sitting at his side, while Wei Wuxian sat in the booth across from them. The waiter discarded the menus amongst them and smiled as he bowed. 

"May I begin you all with a drink?" 

Wei Wuxian scanned the menu for the drinks and looked up once he heard no request for an order. Everyone glanced at him, and his eyes met the golden ones of Lan Wangji. Then it clicked; he wanted him to order first. He always let him order first. Wei Wuxian scoffed behind his menu and placed an elbow on the table. 

"A polite man isn't he?" Wei Wuxian looked to the waiter while nodding toward Lan Wangji. "Letting me order first! what a gentleman, I can almost feel myself swooning at the thought."   
  
"Ahem... yes, yes, very respectful." The waiter looked to him for his order, and Wei Wuxian hummed. 

"Water is good for me. I _do_ need to drive tonight, because unfortunately I would have no one to take my fragile body home and take care of me." Wei Wuxian fluttered his eyelashes as the waiter wrote the order down and turned to the others across from him. Lan Wangji remained stoned in expression but Wei Wuxian could see the slight twitch in his brow. 

"Water," Lan Wangji said, then looked to his son who was occupied coloring on a child's menu. "Water for him, too." 

"I usually get him a lemonade, at least. You're no fun, Hanguang-Jun~" 

"... It is getting late. He will be hyper." 

"Hmph, I forgot this time is late for you. You go to sleep soon." 

"...Wei Ying." 

The waiter was about to walk away with the orders when Wei Wuxian put up a hand to stop him. "Ah Ah! Actually, may I order one liquor? And a lemonade." When the waiter nodded and walked off, he turned back to see a semi-annoyed Lan Wangji and an oblivious Sizhui. 

"What? Who said the lemonade was for A-Yuan? You could use some sugar in your system, Hanguang-Jun, you're rather bitter." That was far from the truth, but maybe Wei Wuxian had allowed a bit of his own bitterness slide into his words. If those words had any effect on the man, he did not show it. Instead, Lan Wangji commented, "The liquor." 

"Ah... are you worried about me drinking and driving? Have some faith in me, I wouldn't do such a thing with Sizhui with me. This is for when I get home!" he laughed in spite of the frown Lan Wangji delivered his way. He would definitely need it after this. 

"You-" 

"What? You know I can handle a bottle of liquor. You don't need to lecture me." 

"That is not-" 

"A-Yuan~ What do you want to eat?" He shot Lan Wangji a look that said _let's not argue _before looking at his son who decided to play with his toy butterfly. 

"Hmmm... soup." 

"The usual, hm? Too bad they don't serve lotus and pork rib soup." But their soups were amazing nonetheless, they had Wei Wuxian's approval for sure. 

"I will get the usual as well. What about you Hanguang-Jun?" 

"Mn. The usual." 

Familiarity soothed his soul, the three of them sitting together for dinner as they awaited to place their order. The only difference now was that he and Lan Wangji weren't together anymore, and his words were more harsh than they should have been. Yet Lan Wangji had said nothing offensive or hurtful toward him, and that irritated him. He never said anything. If he were fighting with anyone else surely they would have said some hurtful things, maybe even swung at him, but Lan Wangji just took it and said nothing unless he found a need to. 

"Here are your drinks!" The waiter passed out their orders in front of them before preparing his notepad, "You ready to order?"   
  
Wei Wuxian said his order alongside Sizhui's before Lan Wangji delivered his own. Then they were left to silence as they waited for their food. The bitter and petty part of Wei Wuxian wished to leave the diner with his son and go home and devour his liquor while sulking about himself; the other part of him yearned to keep this moment despite the swirl of emotions swimming inside him. This was the first dinner they all had together in months, it reminded him of when they were a happy family. 

"So, how are you, Wangji? Work keeping you busy?" 

Lan Wangji glanced up from where he was looking at the table and locked eyes with him. They stared at each other, Wei Wuxian's endless pool of grey boiling into Lan Wangji's mysterious golden ones. They spoke silent words to each other, each one riling him just a bit further with the need to tease the man, while Lan Wangji remained strictly blank with just the smallest form of something sad peeking through. Then it was gone, and Wei Wuxian found himself leaning forward and pressing the heel of his palm against his chin.   
  
"...Mn." 

"I figured. You only text me when it's getting late, and by then we can never have a conversation because you're getting ready for bed and I'm taking care of A-Yuan. And when you're taking care of him, you're too busy so I don't expect an update until morning. We're not divorced yet, Lan Er Ge Ge, you can be a bit more bold until the process is finished. Hm?" 

"Wei Ying." Lan Wangji side-eyed their son who was busy with his toy. Wei Wuxian shook his head as if he hadn't done such a thing when they were still together. 

"You didn't completely reject the idea. The pristine and stoic Hanguang-Jun has many secrets, should I be worried for my safety?" 

Lan Wangji turned his head away to take a sip of his water, but Wei Wuxian could see the tips of his ears bloom in crimson. 

Wei Wuxian was well aware of the power he had, how he could use such power to advantage. He could rile Lan Wangji up whenever he wished and the man would be wrapped around his finger like a ring. The fun was riling him up with Lan Wangji knowing he could do nothing about it. If he really wished, he could tell Wei Wuxian to stop, but as of yet hadn't done so, which Wei Wuxian took as a sign the man was fine with it. 

There was much more he could say, but there was a child present, and Wei Wuxian would enjoy keeping his dignity in front of his son, so he delivered a small wink his way just as the the waiter returned with their food. 

"Wow! You guys are so fast~"   
  
The waiter looked pleased with the compliment as he placed Wei Wuxian's plate in front of him. Wei Wuxian took one whiff of the delicious dish before him and sighed in both bliss and hunger. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now, a bad habit he had ever since he was a child. With the food now before him, he picked up his soup spoon and took a long swig of the soup. 

"Mmm! So delicious." 

Sizhui took a small bite and nodded his head in agreement. "Mhm!" 

"How are you liking your food Hanguang-Jun?" Wei Wuxian looked ahead to the man who set his napkin out onto his lap and prepared his chopsticks. Lan Wangji clicked the tip of his chopsticks against his bowl and looked up. 

"Do not talk while eating." 

Wei Wuxian froze, spoon halfway to his mouth, when he scoffed and set his soup spoon back into its bowl. "Hangjuang-Jun... you're still on about that rule?" 

Lan Wangji said nothing as he took a bite of his own food, his silence being enough of an answer. He scoffed and shook his head before taking a bite of his own food. "Oi, A-Yuan," Wei Wuxian pointed the tip of his soup spoon at his ex-lover, "listen to your father. He's a wise man. If he says to not talk during dinner, don't talk." 

"But you're the one who is talking," Sizhui mumbled, lips covered in soup dew. 

"Tsk... but now you're the one who is talking." 

"Both of you," Lan Wangji said, "don't talk during dinner." 

That silenced both of them, Wei Wuxian mumbling beneath his breath as Sizhui simply looked between his dads with a smile hiding behind his spoon. 

... 

Wei Wuxian looked over the bill with disinterest, eyes scanning the numerous numbers before he reached into his pocket for his wallet. He felt eyes on him and saw Lan Wangji looking his way, eyeing the bill in front of him. "Ah... don't worry your pretty self, Hanguang-Jun. I'll pay." 

"No need. I invited you." 

"But we were the ones who were invited, I should pay out of kindness for your service, Lan Er Ge Ge." 

For a moment Wei Wuxian saw the man visibly shift in his seat, and for that moment he believed he had won, but he wasn't expecting the man's next words. 

"I always pay." 

Wei Wuxian frowned, and he opened his mouth to object, to claim that was back then, but Lan Wangji was already pulling out his wallet. 

"That's not fair. I'm an independent man, now. I can pay my, and Sizhui's, part." 

"Wei Ying." 

He had no clue why he was so desperate to pay on his own. Was it because he wanted to prove he didn't need Lan Wangji for everything, that he would be fine without him. But Lan Wangji was only being kind, offering to pay for them. He would have taken it if it were anybody else, for Lan Wangji was different. Giving in would only mean to him that he was still somewhat dependent on him. 

"... I can pay." He placed down just enough money for himself and Sizhui, before pushing the bill Lan Wangji's way. He made no comment on the flash of hurt which crossed the male's eyes, his own heart wrenching inside his chest with a sensation he knew was guilt. He was a fucking jerk, wasn't he? 

During the time the waiter came to grab the check to when he returned with it, Wei Wuxian was silent excluding his interested hums in Sizhui's comments about his toy. 

"Are you nice and full, A-Yuan?" Wei Wuxian reached across the table to pet back his black hair. 

"Mmm!" 

"Thank your dad. He offered." 

Sizhui giggled and flew his butterfly as he leaned to the side toward his father. "Thank you." 

"Not an issue." But there was a silent question in his gaze, directed toward Wei Wuxian, but the man spoke nothing of it. Wei Wuxian shrugged his shoulders before he extended his arms above his head to stretch out his muscles. Then he reached for the bag his liquor was being held in.   
  
"A-Yuan and I will go first. It's getting late. Plus, your bedtime is soon." His smirk was playful, full of tease that wasn't there a few minutes ago. Lan Wangji said nothing, but helped Sizhui scoot out of the booth and back into Wei Wuxian's arms. 

"Get home safe." Lan Wangji brushed a hand through the child's hair and brushed a gentle thumb over the child's chubby cheek. 

"Of course we will, I won't let anything happen to him." 

The two slowly made their way out of the diner, a surprisingly comfortable silence amongst them as the loud chatter of the crowd inside deafened to mere hushes as the door shut behind him and a gust of evening air fingered through Wei Wuxian's hair. Lan Wangji stood close by, the moon igniting the gold in his eyes and for a moment he looked older. His eyes held the wisdom of his uncle, yet the contentment similar to his brother. Wei Wuxian knew him all to well, and despite Lan Wangji being a man expressing his affection through actions rather than words, he allowed his emotions to display themselves in those lovely golden eyes. The past Wei Wuxian would have grasped his hand and leaned a comforting head on his shoulder, but now all he could do was watch as a battling storm surged in his eyes as the breeze caressed his hair. 

Lan Wangji opened his mouth, then shut it. There was a battle ongoing in his eyes, his lips twitching slightly, before he seemed to decide on keeping silent. Instead he looked into Wei Wuxian's eyes and nodded. 

"Good night." 

Wei Wuxian slid the bag down onto his wrist, using the same hand to rub small circles into the child's back to warm him from the cool air the evening entailed. He nodded, "...Goodnight, Hanguang-Jun. Sizhui, say bye." 

Sizhui turned in Wei Wuxian's arms and waved his hand with a toothy grin, "Bye, Papa!" 

Lan Wangji nodded as warmth filled his face upon looking at his son. Sizhui was the man's world, just as the child was for Wei Wuxian. But it was a world Wei Wuxian wasn't allowed through, there was only enough for one. He was fine with that. 

Wei Wuxian watched him enter his car, and Sizhui finally stopped waving as the car started and began pulling out of the alley. The bag on his wrist brushed against his thigh, the hardness of the liquor bottle offering him some sort of comfort. Yes, he would surely need a drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Wei Wuxian loving and hating Lan Wangji for an entire chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! （＾ω＾）


End file.
